


girl squad + kittens

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Group: OlafiaklinikkenSana: ok girlsI got new kittensWhen are you all coming over?





	girl squad + kittens

**Author's Note:**

> i return with more kittens!!! i am working on the next chapter of aibm so dw, just needed some time to organise my thoughts on mikael cos i already wrote him in the story and then i was like, hhhhhhhh should i remove him?? but NEI i still love him n i dont think we have the full story ANYWAY U GUYS DONT CARE ABOUT THAT  
> have some girl squad + kittens + no worries in the world at all  
> enjoy!

**Group: Olafiaklinikken**

**Sana** : ok girls

I got new kittens

When are you all coming over?

**Vilde** : Right now!!!

**Sana** : Vilde it is 22:00

**Vilde** : Well you asked

**Eva** : I agree with Vilde :D

**Noora** : I’m already in bed. Tomorrow?

**Chris** : Do the kittens want to party with us tonight?

Is there a legal drinking age for kittens?

**Sana** : Tomorrow it is B)

**Vilde** : Can’t wait!!

*

“No, but seriously,” Chris says, with Biscuit the kitten on her shoulder. “If we took these guys to a party-”

“That would be so cute!” Eva squeals. “Imagine how confused they’d be.”

“On the list of things that aren’t happening,” Sana interrupts with a stern look at both of them. “That is number one.”

“Killjoy,” Chris mutters under her breath, then grins cheekily at Sana when she raises an eyebrow.

“I wish you guys would have let me invite Magnus,” Vilde pouts, looking down at Caramel, who is curled up in her lap, so that she conveniently misses everyone’s eyerolls. “He would have loved to see these guys. Can I bring him another time, Sana?”

Sana gives her a knowing smile. “Sure.”

“Really? Thanks!” Vilde lights up, and Sana can’t bring herself to break the news to Vilde that 1) Magnus has already seen these kittens, and 2) he isn’t a huge fan. “I love cats,” Vilde continues, and Noora interrupts.

“We know, Vilde,” she half laughs, smiling fondly.

Chris gasps dramatically. “Eva, I just had the _best_ idea.”

Eva turns to her. “Tell me,” she replies, excited.

“Lie on your front,” Chris instructs, and Eva narrows her eyes before doing as she asks.

When she’s settled, Chris lifts Biscuit from her shoulder, and swipes Cookie from where he’s playing with a string that Noora is dangling in front of him (Noora gives a little “hey!” but makes no move to take the kitten back), and places them both down on Eva’s back.

“Ah, oh my god!” Eva exclaims, wriggling slightly at the odd sensation of kittens walking on her back.

“Like a massage, right?” Chris grins.

“A fucking weird one,” Eva retorts, unable to contain her giggle when Biscuit starts kneading on her shoulder with his paws.

Sana decides to add to the pile of kittens on Eva with Toffee, and wants to take Caramel too but one look at Vilde’s protective arm around the sleeping kitten suggests that this is a bad idea.

Eva’s giggling increases at the extra cat, and all three of the kittens on top of her look a little unsettled, although every time they try to escape, Chris and Sana place them back on top of Eva with wicked grins.

“Okay, okay, it’s my turn now!” Chris insists, after all three kittens have once again jumped down from Eva’s back.

Eva sits up and Chris replaces her in the middle of the floor, as Eva and Sana dump kittens on her back, giggling all the while. Chris’ laugh almost deafens the girls and startles the cats, even tempting the mother cat to wander over to sniff at them and investigate what on Earth they could be doing.

Noora runs her hand along the cat’s back, and she purrs and flops down against Noora’s legs, satisfied.

“What’s her name?” she asks Sana.

“Marie,” Sana smiles, and Noora returns it.

“I think I prefer adult cats,” she admits. “They’re much calmer.”

As if to prove her point, Toffee and Cookie start playfighting on top of Chris’ back. Biscuit tries to half heartedly join in, resting a paw on top of Toffee’s head, but quickly withdraws it after a loud squeal from Cookie after Toffee bites him.

“Is she hurting him?” Vilde asks Sana, concern filling her voice.

Sana smiles. “No, don’t worry. It’s how they learn.”

“Learn what?” asks Eva.

“That biting hurts,” explains Sana, “so they learn manners, and learn not to bite everything that moves.”

“Ouch!” Vilde suddenly exclaims, as Caramel does just that to her finger. “Could they learn a bit faster?” she huffs, and picks Caramel up to add her to the group of kittens on Chris’ back.

Eva laughs warmly at Vilde’s pout, moving to push her shoulder into Vilde’s, who’s grumpy expression fades a little after this.

The kittens, one by one, jump off Chris’ back, and she sits up then, scooping Biscuit into her lap as she does.

“He looks like my cat,” she observes. “But smaller. And uglier.”

“Don’t be mean!” protests Vilde.

“I’m not being mean! Have you seen Herman? He’s the most handsome cat ever.”

“He has one ear and half a tail, Chris,” Vilde reasons.

“Doesn’t make him any less handsome.”

Vilde doesn’t respond, too distracted by Eva trying to lift Toffee onto her head, getting sharp claws tangled in her neatly styled hair.

“Eva!” She protests while Eva giggles, lifting Toffee back onto her lap.

Noora catches Sana’s eye and the two of them shake their heads, grinning, but Noora’s grin quickly turns to an expression of pain as Caramel hooks her claws into Noora’s back, and tries to climb. She reaches behind her and detaches the squirming kitten, holding her up to eye level.

“Don’t climb me,” she tells the kitten sternly, but the kitten just meows pitifully, and Noora places her down with a sigh, resuming her previous position of stroking Marie, who is still lying against her leg. “I definitely prefer adult cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)


End file.
